Book of Power
This slightly larger than normal size tome is bound in sturdy black leather with the simple inscription "Power" on the cover in silver writing. Believed to have been created in 10606 YE, the Book of Power was written by The Kurgan, Richter, and Erik Stromblad in the Village of Tah on the Blackmoon. The book is composed of knowledge of the raw power that resides in all things and how to access that power. It is the immortal force that creates and propels the things on their courses. The manifestation of the immortal force is known as the Immortal Powers. The Book of Power is said to contain every known Immortal Power. And once read completely, the book bestows one random Immortal Power on the reader. Additional powers are available if the book is available or if a master of that Tier and Power instruct the person for at least 3 months. A person who has read the book can specifically try to manifest a power previously unknown to them by practicing for at least 3 months. Once a Tier 1 power is learned, the remaining power Tiers can be practiced for at least 3 months each to attain. DM's discretion. Immortal Powers use their own point system known as Chi Points or Chi-P (CP) Each Tier of an ability costs as many CP as the Tier level. EX: Tier 1 = 1 CP---Tier 2 = 2 CP CP advancement- 1/lvl Ability advancement- 1/3 lvls = starting at 3rd level---1/3rd--1/6th--1/9th--1/12th--1/15th--1/18th Silver Sword: Casting Time- 1 standard action Range- Touch Target- Weapon Held Duration- 1 min/lvl Savings Throw- None Spell Resistance- None Tier 1 ---- 1d8 DMG---Weapon is +1---No DMG Reduction Tier 2 --- 1d10---Weapon is +3 Tier 3 --- 1d12---Weapon is +5---Can Summon the Weapon w/o a Target Dice progression is 1/3 lvls---1/1--1/3--1/6--1/9--1/12--1/15--1/18 Silver Sword does stack with the target's bonuses but does not stack with itself Silver Sword manifests as a silver glowing aura around the target-If no target, a Tier 3 Silver Sword will manifest as a full silver glowing sword of the caster's favored weapon If cast on a bow or firearm, the Silver Sword effect is active on the ammunition. Tier 3 creates ammunition Sonic Tension: Casting Time- 1 Full Action Range- Caster Duration- 1rnd/lvl Savings Throw- None Spell Resistance- None Tier 1 --- d12 STR --'Tier 2' --- d12 DEX -- Tier 3 --- d12 CON -The caster can choose which ability to specialize. EX: Tier 1 can be any 1 of the 3. STR, DEX, CON--Once chosen, another ability can not be used without learning the next tier of power--EX: if you choose STR as Tier 1, it can not be used as DEX or CON The caster imbues themselves with Immortal Power directed at one physical trait-- The appearance of the caster can change as their abilities are enhanced--EX: STR makes you bulge with new muscle-DEX makes you appear quicker and more agile-CON makes you appear more sturdy in your stance or more vibrant than usual Cloak: Casting Time: 1 Standard Action Range- Caster Duration- Tier 1/1 min/lvl---Tier 2/1 hour/lvl--- Tier 3/1 day/lvl The caster's aura is willfully muted Tier 1---Opponent spot check -10---Can Not be scryed---Invisible in shadow------The caster will not stand out to an observer and so they will not remember remarkable details after encountering the caster--A shadow the size of the caster must be used to become invisible Tier 2---Can Not be detected or know alignment---Caster can choose between the physical effects and the subtle effects or both---Complete Invisibilty in light------Only the gods or Immortal Power Telepathy can find the caster Tier 3 ----Can cast Screen---Can extend Cloak to 30' radius---Completely muted existence, even from the gods Shield: Casting Time- 1 Standard Action Range- Caster Duration- 1 min/lvl Tier 1---Equals 30% HP---Takes +1 to hit Tier 2---Equals 60% HP and 10% DMG reduction to 1 effect permanently---Takes +2 to hit Tier 3---Equals 100% HP and 10% DMG reduction to 1 effect or stack---Takes +3 to hit An invisible bubble of power surrounds the caster but is not substantial to anything touching the caster that does not cause harm If the insubstantial bubble is hit by something that could harm the caster, the bubble becomes physically unbreakable at the place on the bubble hit If elemental powers are known, the caster can imbue the bubble to attack with an elemental retribution that does half normal damage for that element Sonic Blast:-----Fire:-----Spikes:-----Lightning: Casting Time- 1 Standard Action Range- Sonc Blast/sight----Fire-Spikes-Lightning/400' + 50'/lvl Target- Varies by use Duration- instant Savings Throw- Sonic Blast/No--- Fire-- Spikes-- Lightning/Yes Spell Resistance- Sonic Blast/No---Fire-- Spikes-- Lightning/Yes -'Tier 1' - 1d8/lvl---'Tier 2' - 1d10/lvl---'Tier 3' - 1d12/lvl --Tier 1 allows caster to control the element---EX: Sonic/Chi- Spikes/Earth/Ice- Fire- Lightning --Each element can be used as an Area Of Effect spell or single target --Tier 1 grants immunity to that element---Sonic Blast has no immunity --Can manipulate 10'/lvl of the element --Spikes impale the target if the target fails Savings Throw--Initiative -10 The caster has mastered the manipulation and manifestation of one of the building blocks of the universe Sonic Blast/Chi/Immortal Force---A glowing white ball of energy slightly bigger than the caster's fist flies to its target around obstacles as long as the target can be seen--If the caster loses sight of the target, the ball of energy will continue on it's trajectory until it hits something Fire---Any source of fire, magical or not, can be manipulated by the caster--If another caster uses a fire based spell or ability like fireball, the caster can counter the fireball spell by rolling higher damage with the Fire Immortal Power-- Higher damage allows the caster to extinguish the fireball or redirect the fireball Spikes---A sudden burst of long elemental spikes poke from a surrounding surface, usually a surface the caster is touching--The spikes can be made of either Earth or Ice--The spikes remain attached to the surface they were produced on and are considered a melee attack--The caster can manipulate any earth,rocks,stones,dirt etc or any ice(not water)--Same counter effect as the Fire ability Lightning---The caster innately controls electricity and all electric/lightning effects--Lightning crackles over the caster and can be formed into a single bolt(either from the caster or from the sky/ceiling), a chain, a ball, or as a grasp--Same counter effect as the Fire ability Detonate: Casting Time- 1 Standard Action Range- Caster Duration- Instant Savings Throw- None/See text Spell Resistance- None Tier 1 - 1d8/lvl---'Tier 2' - 1d10/lvl----'Tier 3' - 1d12/lvl --Creates a Sonic/Chi blast centered from the caster extending 30'+ 5'/lvl --Fortitude Savings Throw DC = 15 + caster level + wisdom mod---Failure knocks the creature back 20' + 5'/per 20 DMG --No Immunity A silvery flash is followed by a force pushing outward from the caster in a bubble shape--Detonate effects a surface stood on as well as any objects in the area of effect--The caster can control the size of the blast, making it as small as 5' up to 5'/caster's level--The knock-back effects all objects or creatures in the area of effect Ballistic Attack: Casting Time- 1 Standard Action Area of Effect- Cone attack 5' at caster, 30' + 5'/lvl at end---30' + 5/lvl distance Duration- Instant Savings Throw- None Spell Resistance- None -'Tier 1' - 1d8/lvl----'Tier 2' - 1d10/lvl---'Tier 3' - 1d12/lvl --Creates a shot of Sonic/Chi shards in a cone shape direction away from the caster --No Immunity One hundred points of white or silvery light flash into shards between 1"-5" in size, directly in front of the caster or directly in front of the caster's hand, then blast outward in a cone shape--The shot of shards disappear upon hitting something--Ballistic Attack affects everything Enchant An Item: Casting Time- 1 Full Action Range- Touch Target- One Item Duration- Tier 1/1 day --- Tier 2/1 week --- Tier 3/ 1 month Enchanted power- -'Tier 1' - +1----'Tier 2' - +3-----'Tier 3' - +5 A white aura surrounds the item touched and a slight, nearly inaudible hum is intuitively heard--The item is now temporarily imbued with the caster's concentrated Immortal Force, making it now magical in nature Dispel Magic: Casting Time- 1 Standard Action Range- 100' + 10'/lvl Target or Area- One spellcaster, creature, object or 30' radius burst Duration- Instant Savings Throw- None Spell Resistance- Same as Player's Handbook Tier 1---Targeted - 1d20 + lvl, max +12 --- Check is 10+ spell caster's level --Item magical properties are suppressed for 1d6 rnds Area of Effect- Same effect in 30' radius --- even friends Tier 2- 1d20 +lvl --- Max +15 --- Can affect Artifacts Tier 3- 1d20 +lvl --- max +20 --- Can affect Deities A magical field of nullifying energy manifests from the caster same as the spell Dispel Magic in the Player's Handbook pg. 223 Telepathy: Casting Time- 1 Standard Action Range- Anywhere the Mind Plane touches. If thinking beings exist there, it's in range for each tier's ability Duration- Until full concentration is broken. Concentration Check at DM's discretion Target- Tier 1-one thinking being -----Tier 1--Mental Communication - speech or emotion -----Tier 2--Clairvoyance and Clairaudience -----Tier 3--ESP---Full sensory perception --Ability can be blocked by Cloak3-- Mortal wizards using non-detection spells or similar abilities have a 25% chance of failure The power of Omniscience is gained through Immortal Telepathy--All knowing, all seeing is possible through the committed study of the mind Heal: Casting Time- 1 Full Action Range- Tier 1/Self---Tier 2/Touch---Tier 3/30' Radius Target- Tier 1/Tier 2- One creature --- Tier 3- 1 creature/3 lvls Savings Throw- Yes Spell Resistance- Yes Tier 1--Same as Player's Handbook, max at 20th lvl Tier 2--Restores negative levels Tier 3--30' radius --Effect cures same afflictions as Player's Handbook spell Heal Door: Casting Time- 1 Standard Action Distance- within 20'. Duration- Tier 1/One creature --- Tier 2/Wisdom Modifier=creatures effected --- Tier 3/Wisdom + Intelligence Range- Tier 1/Same plane casted from---Tier 2/Inner planes---Tier 3/Outer planes Creates an oblique door roughly the size of the caster--Traditionally cast on existing doorways, portals, windows, entrances, exits or even pathways The door is not opened but rather is walked through, to instantly appear at a desired destination-- If the other side is physically impossible to appear at, the door will appear on the closest doorway, portal, window, entrance, exit or even pathway Once the designated amount of people have crossed the threshold of the obsidian-black Immortal Door, the Door ceases to exist Fly: Casting Time- 1 Standard Action Target- Self or one creature Tier 1- Same as Player's Handbook --- Unrestricted movement Tier 2- Triple speed--Duration- 1hr/lvl Tier 3- Five times speed--Duration- 1day/lvl Peter Pan, eat your heart out Receptacle: Casting Time- Tier 1/1 day---Tier 2/12 hours--- Tier 3/1 hour Target- One object Duration- Until spell stored is used as per their description Range- Object must stay on the caster for the entire Casting Time ---Gives any object the ability to retain a magical effect, supernatural effect, spell, immortal power, psionic, chi, etc. Tier 1- Retains one effect Tier 2- Retains 2 effects on one object Tier 3- Retains 3 effects on one object With constant supervision and subconscious direction by the caster, any object can be made a vessel of magic and power-- Astral Projection: Casting Time- Tier 1/5 rnds---Tier 2/1 Full action---Tier 3/At will Tier 1-As the spell in the Player's Handbook--Detect Magic---- The double can not become physical on the same plane as the caster. The double can not leave the Astral Plane and become physical without a proper gate, portal, summoning spell, or the Immortal Power 'The Calling' Tier 2-Astral double can leave the Astral Plane and become an incorporeal blue arua version of the caster on the same plane as the caster without the use of a gate, portal, etc--Arcane Sight Tier 3-Astral double can physically manifest anywhere the Astral Plane touches-Duration/1 day/lvl-True Seeing----The double does not require concentration and is completely autonomous although constant mental contact is maintained. The caster experiences everything the double does while continuing at another task. Eye Flash: Casting Time- 1 Standard Action Target- Caster Area of Effect- Tier 1/Wisdom Mod---Tier 2/Intelligence + wisdom mod---Tier 3/One creature Range- 30' + 5'/lvl Tier 1- Can cast any Enchantment spell 0-4th lvl wizard-Scare Tier 2- Can cast any Enchantment and Symbol spell 5-9th. Magic Jar-Lesser Planar Binding Tier 3- Can cast Soul Bind-Trap the Soul-Maze-Temporal Stasis-Greater Planar Binding The eyes of the caster flash silvery white and either shock, frighten, confuse, or capture the soul of the target--The color can be different depending on player's choice or DM's discretion Absorb: Casting Time- 1 Standard Action Range- Personal Target- Caster Duration- Until expended or 10 min/lvl Tier 1- As the spell Absorption as found in the Complete Arcane pg. 96---The caster retains the spell energy as MP---Only works on arcane and divine Tier 2- Can absorb caster's level + intelligence mod worth of spell energy--Can absorb Psionics/Touch/Effect/Area spells--Can absorb spells cast on items Tier 3- Can absorb Immortal Powers (Chi) The Calling: Casting Time- Tier 1/Until creature is contacted---Tier 2/1 Full Action or until contacted---Tier 3/Instant Target- Tier 1/one creature---Tier 2/1 + Wisdom mod---Tier 3/Unlimited at DM's discretion Range- Tier 1/Same plane/Astral/Ethereal---Tier 2/Inner planes---Tier 3/Outer planes Savings Throw- Will ----Emits a psychic call to various planes sometimes heard as a "melody on the wind" or an intuitive pull towards something- Contacts a being either by name or randomly and summons them to you--DC is caster level + Wisdom mod--A random creature on the planes effected can answer the call willingly and manifest for the caster Grace Period: An innate ability that is latent until death or destruction of the creature affected Gives 1d3 days to be resurrected with no penalties If the being is completely destroyed they will resurrect where they were last---If not possible, the being resurrects on a plane of similar alignment The being affected can resurrect at a shrine or temple dedicated to the affected being